Dueño de nada
by okashira janet
Summary: Madara la había secuestrado por sus ojos, sólo eso. No esperaba que fueran aquellos mismos ojos llorosos los que  le hicieran recordar que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un simple  hombre. DarkCrackfic


**DUEÑO DE NADA**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_Madara la había secuestrado por sus ojos, sólo eso. No esperaba que fu__eran aquellos mismos ojos llorosos los que le hicieran recordar que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un simple hombre._

_**Dark. Crack fic. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**_

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei yo sólo escribo esto en búsqueda de completar mi reto autoimpuesto "Emparejar a Hinata con todos los chicos guapos de Konoha y sus alrededores".

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Hinata gimió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no lograron conmoverlo, el hombre que portaba la mascara naranja simplemente siguió jalando de ella, la llevaba atada de las manos, amordazada, si caía simplemente la arrastraba hasta que volvía a levantarse.

Ella estaba demasiado asustada como para intentar alguna tontería, la había sacado de su habitación vistiendo la corta yukata blanca que usaba para dormir, sus pies descalzos hacían contacto con el frío suelo de la noche, los pocos ninjas que se habían cruzado a su paso yacían muertos así que Hinata había dejado de desear que alguien apareciera para ayudarla.

Simplemente lloraba, lo hacía como no lo había hecho desde que era niña, ¿su vida terminaría pronto?, ¿dolería?, aún recordaba lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, la sonrisa de Kiba, el rostro tranquilo de Shino, su primo ayudándole a lavar los trastes, luego acostarse, apagar la luz y arremolinarse contra las sabanas.

Y entonces la oscuridad había engullido su cuarto, había intentado gritar cuando unas manos anormalmente frías la habían sujetado de las muñecas, había intentado forcejear pero aquel ojo rojo le hizo congelarse en su mismo sitio.

—_Soy Madara Uchiha. —_Él se lo aclaró mientras la amordazaba, el sentimiento de nulidad era inmenso, porque él hacía con ella lo que quería y no podía resistirse, porque había caído bajo el hechizo de ese ojo rojo. Aún así había llorado mientras la ataba por las muñecas, había llorado mientras él la jalaba con él por la ventana, no había girado a verla ni una sola vez desde que la había maniatado.

Hinata se encontró siguiéndolo por las oscuras calles de Konoha, su corazón bombeando con fuerza, había suplicado en su fuero interno que alguien la ayudara, pero los pocos ANBU que patrullaban a esas horas fueron eliminados sin que él presentara el menor cargo de consciencia, sin ningún movimiento de más. Era escalofriante.

Salieron de la aldea a paso lento, como si él se burlara de su seguridad, de todos en aquel lugar, el viento frío golpeaba contra sus mejillas, se metía por debajo de su corta yukata, lloró de rabia, de impotencia, de pudor, su rostro se encontraba enrojecido por el frío y las cristalinas gotas se congelaban en su cara, pero a él no parecía importarle.

Se preguntó para qué podría quererla, la respuesta le vino al instante, ¿qué otra cosa podría querer además de sus ojos?, eso era lo que todo el mundo ninja ambicionaba, el poder del Byakugan, el orgullo de Konoha. Gimoteó pensando en su cruel destino, pero él simplemente siguió jalando de la cuerda, sus pies para ese instante habían empezado a sangrar, sus piernas estaban heladas.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar que aquello no era cierto, que solo era una pesadilla, pero sabía que no era así, pensó que quizás su padre se preocuparía por ella, quizás y Kiba la buscaría, tal vez y Naruto intentaría rescatarla… no eran más que fantasías, su único destino era la muerte y lo sabía.

—Aquí esta bien. —Madara giró finalmente hacía ella, por un instante Hinata se sintió tentada a cerrar los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera protegerlos, él avanzó hacía ella, tenía tanto miedo que sintió que sus huesos se romperían, lloró con más brios, él la tomó por la cintura, la pegó a él, por un instante pudo oler su aroma a hombre, pudo sentir la dureza de sus músculos, lo terriblemente fuerte de su chakra, se horrorizo de pensar que alguien tan poderoso la tuviera entre sus manos, se sintió como un pajarillo que pudiera ser destrozado en cualquier instante.

Él pasó las manos por su cintura y sus largos dedos alcanzaron a rozar el inicio de su bien formado trasero, ella sintió que la vergüenza y el miedo se arremolinaban en su estomago, porque nadie nunca la había sujetado de esa forma, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba desapareciendo al lado de él, alguna parte de su cerebro le dijo que seguramente aquel hombre estaba haciendo una técnica de teletransportación, la otra parte de su mente, la parte que se encontraba aterrorizada, le comunicó que todo su cuerpo parecía volverse uno con el de él, aquellos dedos estrujaban su yukata levantándola más de la cuenta, dejando a la vista sus virginales muslos. Cuando la técnica acabó él la soltó sin miramientos y ella se fue al suelo, apenas pudo reponerse lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no se encontraba ni remotamente cercana a Konoha, estaba en un lugar oscuro, húmedo y tenebroso.

Él la sujetó por los hombros obligándola a pararse, la guió sin mediar palabra por los intrincados pasillos y finalmente la encerró en una especie de calabozo oculto, en el último momento pareció meditárselo un poco y le soltó la mordaza, pero ella no tenía nada que decir, él tampoco parecía esperarlo, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola en tinieblas.

**1 semana**

Habían pasado exactamente siete días desde que estaba prisionera, Madara la visitaba tres veces al día, siempre para alimentarla, sin mediar palabras, ella rechazaba la comida sintiendo que vomitaría. Estaba adelgazando, se sentía frágil y asustada, temía quedar encerrada en ese lugar para siempre así que cuando él llegaba y la luz se hacía por unos momentos sentía que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza para al instante encogerse aterrorizado, porque él era Madara Uchiha, porque él era tan fuerte que verlo le producía escalofríos.

El séptimo día no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y sujetando temblorosamente un pedazo de pan se lo llevo a la boca.

—Ya era hora. —Eso fue todo cuanto él dijo, su voz era gruesa y varonil, tanto que le produjo un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Como siempre él se marchó luego de unos cuantos minutos, ella se levantó y caminó por el reducido espacio, aún tenía las manos esposadas y empezaba a hacerle daño en las muñecas. Estaba sucia, olía mal y tenía demasiado frío en aquel sitio.

Como siempre desde que había llegado a ese lugar dejo que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, después de todo, ¿quién podría vencer a Madara?, ¿quién podría ir en su rescate?. Esa noche durmió acurrucada contra la pared, intentando infructuosamente darse calor a si misma, pensó que quizás morir fuera una opción más humanitaria que aquel encierro, si quería sus ojos, ¿por qué no los tomaba sin más?

La mañana llegó aunque ella no pudiera notarlo en aquella guarida oscura y húmeda, su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto, veía los contornos de las cosas dobles y respiraba con dificultad, tenía fiebre, probablemente sus heridas se habían infectado. Pudo ver los pies de Madara acercándose hasta ella, la capa negra con nubes rojas ondeando tras de él. Sintió que la cargaba, quiso resistirse pero fue en vano, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las manos enguantadas de él se cerraron en torno a sus hombros y bajo sus muslos, la cargó como si fuera una princesa, ella estuvo tentada de reírse, no era una princesa, era solo un patético rehén.

Gimoteó cuando aquellas manos empezaron a retirarle la yukata, estaba mareada, demasiado como para intentar dilucidar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sintió los fríos guantes recorrer su piel, bajar lentamente sus bragas, supo que debería sentirse avergonzada y aterrorizada, pero su mente se encontraba demasiado fatigada como para prestarse a aquellos sentimientos.

Luego sintió que era sumergida en agua tibia, las manos sujetaban su espalda, sintió que la tallaban suavemente, que todo su cuerpo era limpiado de la suciedad, que aquellas manos enguantadas masajeaban su cabeza dejando limpio su cabello. Sintió que la suave esponja pasaba por entre sus senos, se perdía entre sus piernas, sintió que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, intentó enfocar la vista, pero era imposible, su respiración entrecortada se volvía más errática.

Luego aquellas manos la sacaron de la tina, desnuda fue llevada hasta una cama, al parecer a él no le interesaba mojar las sabanas. Con una pequeña toalla fue secando poco a poco su rostro, luego el cuello, lentamente los pechos, los brazos, el abdomen, las piernas, todo hasta la punta de los pies. Hinata respiraba violentamente, sentía el rostro completamente enrojecido, no tenía las fuerzas para moverse, se imaginó que era un trapo que alguien había dejado tirado por ahí sin el mayor interés.

Él se alejó, Hinata intentó seguirlo con la mirada pero le fue imposible, cerrando los ojos intentó respirar sin sentir que los pulmones le estallarían, algo dentro de ella le gritaba con desesperación que se encontraba desnuda en un lugar extraño pero era como un algo molesto que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Entorno la mirada cuando sintió que él volvió, sus manos volvieron a sujetarla por la espalda, lentamente le colocó una capa y la abrochó con cuidado por delante, era tan larga que la cubría por completo, la tibieza que la envolvió fue tal que se reflejó en sus ojos agradecidos. Madara volvió a cargarla, esta vez ella no intentó resistirse, apenas fue consciente de que atravesaban un salón y luego volvió a depositarla en una cama, esta vez en una seca y suave. Luego el hombre se volvió a ir sin mediar palabra, sin fuerzas para nada más Hinata aferró una almohada contra su vientre y dejo que su consciencia se perdiera en la oscuridad de los sueños.

Cuando Hinata volvió a despertar algo esencial había cambiado, podía ver la luna por la ventana abierta, sus manos ya no estaban esposadas y había alguien acostado frente a ella…

Intentó gritar pero él le tapó la boca con una mano, en primera instancia no lo había reconocido, pero luego fue claro que era él, por un momento sintió un escalofrío, sin la máscara parecía como si fuera una versión adulta y sombría de Sasuke y estaba ahí, acostado sin playera frente a ella.

—Ma-Madara… —Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no agregar el "san" que había intentado añadirse al nombre de quien la había secuestrado.

—Hinata Hyuuga. —Él la observó atentamente, por un momento Hinata sintió un atroz miedo que la recorrió por entero, eran esos ojos malditos los que en una ocasión habían querido hacerse del poder del Kyuubi.

—¿Q-que?

—Te traje aquí para quedarme con tus ojos.

—E-eso supuse… —Intentó retroceder un poco pues su cercanía la sofocaba, pero él la sujetó por un hombro, se quedo estática, respirando agitadamente.

—Pero como siempre estas llorando no sé si me sirvan. —Hinata no supo que contestar, en primera no es como si ella quisiera que le quitaran los ojos, de buena gana se hubiera echado a llorar en ese momento pero estaba demasiado asustada como para intentarlo.

—¿Po-por que…?

—Si te refieres a lo de ayer, no quería que te murieras de fiebre, no me sirves muerta. —Ella entendió al instante y se sonrojó furiosamente, un hombre la había visto como jamás se había mostrado ante nadie, un hombre había recorrido por entero su cuerpo y aunque aquellas manos jamás se habían quitado los guantes sentía que la violación a su persona seguía siendo la misma.

—¿Cuándo me los quitara? —Se esforzó por no tartamudear aunque las piernas le temblaban.

—Cuando quiera, supongo. —No era una respuesta apropiada y ambos lo sabían, el hombre se levantó lentamente de la cama, era tan varonil que dolía verlo, Hinata cerró los ojos encogiéndose sobre si misma, él era como un león oscuro y ella era su débil presa, estaba a su merced.

Hinata supo que había algo que estaba equivocado en Madara desde el principio, pero en esos instantes ya ni siquiera sabía que es lo que era. Él siempre iba a verla tres veces al día, en la mañana le llevaba el desayuno, en la tarde la comida y en la noche se quedaba a dormir con ella.

Las primeras veces había intentado resistirse, con sus escasas fuerzas había intentado separarse de él, pero había sido en vano, él siempre terminaba sometiéndola, sus varoniles piernas rodeaban sus muslos, sus poderosos brazos envolvían sus delgados hombros. La primera noche se había asustado hasta el límite de lo concebible, vio muy claro que él deseaba su cuerpo y se prometió morir antes de que le quitara lo que tanto atesoraba para su verdadero amor. Sin embargo cuando él por fin consiguió someterla entre sus brazos no hizo nada más, se quedo quieto respirando tranquilamente mientras ella lloraba sofocada por su masculina presencia.

Así habían estado pasando las noches desde entonces, él llegaba con la cena y después de que ella comiera lentamente la arrastraba hasta la cama, ella chillaba, suplicaba, se debatía y en algunos momentos incluso podía golpearlo con el Junken, pero al final él siempre terminaba ganando, la arrojaba sin ceremonia a la cama donde ella seguía peleando, él la reducía sin dificultades, se enroscaba en su cuerpo de mujer y cuando finalmente ella empezaba a llorar con el temor por lo que venía él se detenía. Pasaban las noches uno en brazos de otro. A Hinata la asfixiaba aquel cuerpo adulto que la apretaba contra él, no podía soportar cuando a veces su mano desnuda se abría paso por la capa que constituía su única vestimenta y rozaba alguna parte desnuda de su anatomía.

Él nunca hablaba y ella sabía que sus lamentos no servirían de nada, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había pasado ya. No podía escapar porque todo el lugar estaba asegurado, ni siquiera sabía si alguien en el mundo sabía donde se encontraba y dudaba mucho que el deseo de aquel hombre siguiera siendo el quitarle sus ojos.

Por las mañanas despertaba con él montado encima, sintiendo que se ahogaba bajo su peso, no lo entendía, él no parecía sentir satisfacción cuando la aplastaba, de hecho sus ojos rojos nunca demostraban nada, quizás solo una vaga superioridad.

Con el paso de los días Hinata empezó a preguntarse porque aquel hombre hacía cosas como esas, en sus largos ratos a solas se cuestiono una y otra vez sus motivos pero seguía quedando en blanco. Él parecía desearla pero hasta el momento no había pasado de atormentarla sin atreverse a darle el zarpazo final, a veces podía sentir su excitación bajo las sabanas pero no había intentado poseerla, ¿qué tan podrida podía estar su mente?

Hinata se estremecía cada vez que la noche llegaba, cuando él entraba con el plato de comida y se quitaba la mascara para enseñarle el rostro que no le había mostrado a nadie más, ojos rojos de demonio.

Aquel día él no se apareció en la mañana, tampoco lo hizo en la tarde. Hinata tenía mucha hambre cuando finalmente él llego en la noche, casi le quito el plato de comida de las manos y mientras comía con los dedos se preguntó cuanto había cambiado en esos largos días, seguramente no se reconocería a si misma de verse en un espejo.

Él le acarició la cabeza mientras comía, Hinata se encogió como un cachorro asustado pero siguió engullendo, tenía mucha hambre. Madara se quito lentamente la máscara y se sentó atrás de ella, las piernas abiertas dejando su pequeño cuerpo en medio, Hinata empezó a comer cada vez más lentamente, sentía que estaba en un peligro mortal en semejante situación. Cuando finalmente no hubo una sola migaja que pudiera comer del plato se quedo tiesa, las rodillas dobladas y encogida sobre si misma, Madara la sujetó por los hombros y la echó hacía atrás, como siempre ella intentó resistirse, pero él era demasiado fuerte, antes de poder darse cuenta su espalda ya había hecho contacto contra el pecho del hombre. Chilló debatiéndose pero él sujetó sus manos con maestría con una sola de sus manos y se las alzó por encima de la cabeza, Hinata enrojeció violentamente cuando la otra mano del hombre empezó a abrir su capa, él usualmente no hacía eso, empezó a llorar pero esta vez él no se detuvo, la capa empezó a abrirse por el frente dejando lentamente al descubierto su piel blanca, sus senos suaves.

—De-deténgase. —Gimió retorciendo las piernas, pero él volvió a frenarla enroscando sus propias piernas en las suyas. Su mano grande y trabajada titubeó pero al instante siguiente se perdió dentro de la capa, Hinata no pudo evitar un gemido cuando él recorrió con un dedo el contorno de su cintura, haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

—¡Po-por favor! —Gimoteó con mayor fuerza, su cuerpo se estremecía, sintió la excitación del hombre rozando con su trasero—. ¡Deténgase! —Pero esta vez él no la escuchó, su mano acarició con deleite todo lo que hasta el momento le había estado velado por sus propias reticencias. Ciertamente al principio había pensado en quitarle los ojos sin más, sí, aquella había sido su principal intención, pero entonces ella había llorado y él no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a alguien que aún fuera capaz de llorar.

Él había renunciado a las lágrimas hacía tanto tiempo que ver que alguien lloraba con tal facilidad había tenido la cualidad de fascinarlo. Cuando ella lloraba sus pálidas mejillas enrojecían y sus ojos claros se volvían hermosos, se preguntó si ella era consciente de eso.

No le había quitado los ojos por esa razón, esperaba a ver cuando ella fuera capaz de dejar de llorar para hacerlo. Sin embargo algo más se había cruzado en su camino el día que ella había ardido en fiebre y Madara lo había recordado. Que él era un hombre.

Los Uchiha no solían rebajarse ante una mujer, por lo general eran ellas quienes los asediaban, así había sido desde el principio de los tiempos, pero aquella chica al parecer era bastante diferente, el miedo que le profesaba no había podido ser superado por muchas veces que había acabado durmiendo entre sus brazos. A él le gustaba cuando rendida ella se vencía al sueño y él podía ver su boca suave y carnosa ligeramente abierta, a veces la besaba suavemente para que no despertara. Hubiera dado casi todo lo que tenía porque ella sintiera el mismo deseo que él pero aquello no había ocurrido.

Y ahora estaba ahí, tocando aquello que no le pertenecía, recorriendo con su mano los territorios prohibidos que nadie había conocido antes.

—Dime una cosa, —su voz varonil cortó la oscuridad que los envolvía—, ¿hay alguien que ames?

—¡Sí! —Y ella sintió como si con aquella confesión pudiera salvarse de él, de su mano caliente, de su aliento de hombre sobre su nuca, de aquella pasión que lo recorría por entero.

—¿Quién es? —Contrario a todo lo que había pensado su mano siguió moviéndose lenta y calidamente sobre la piel de su vientre.

—Na-Naruto-kun. —Ella bajó la mirada con los ojos cristalizados, él besó lentamente su mejilla, Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquello, tragó saliva sin saber porque su corazón había dado semejante vuelvo ante el acto.

—Él es un buen chico, ¿cierto? —Su voz masculina ronroneó en su oreja, ella quiso decir que sí, que Naruto era el mejor, que lo amaba hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, pero no pudo, algo atenazaba su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Lo siguiente fue un movimiento rápido, él hecho su cabeza hacía atrás y empezó a pasar la lengua por su cuello, lentamente, degustándolo hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

—¡A-alto! —Pero esta vez no estaba tan segura de querer que él parara, se asustó a si misma ante semejante pensamiento y se dio cuenta con horror de que se debía a que nunca antes un hombre había degustado así de ella, nunca antes había causado tal furor en alguien hasta ese momento, finalmente había logrado que alguien la deseara y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el legendario Uchiha Madara.

Respiró agitadamente intentando soltar sus manos, removió de un lado a otro su cuerpo mientras la mano calida de él jugueteaba con uno de sus senos. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, él hizo un jutsu y los dos acabaron en la cama, ella gritó pero él ahogó sus chillidos con su boca, como tantas otras noches su cuerpo masculino aplastaba su pequeño cuerpo, pero esta vez ella tenía la capa abierta, él no traía playera, sus pechos hacían contacto piel con piel.

Lloró pidiéndole encarnizadamente que parara pero él introdujo su lengua en su boca de manera violenta y el mundo entero se volvió al revés, porque él era un hombre y ella nunca había estado con uno, porque él sabía como hacer para que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera distinta a lo que ella hubiera deseado.

Sus manos la recorrieron toda, por delante, por atrás, presionando, acariciando, sintiendo. En un momento dado ella alcanzó a arañarle la cara pero eso a él no pareció importarle.

Finalmente él se dejo caer sobre ella, su pecho sudado por la excitación que estaba recorriéndolo, Hinata podía sentir aquello a través de la tela de su pantalón, aquel bulto duro que rozaba con su entrepierna.

—Po-por favor… —Intentó quitárselo de encima aún a sabiendas de que sería inútil.

—¿No me deseas ni un poco? —Él susurró contra su oreja, ella sintió que moriría.

—N-no… —Ante su respuesta el se tensó por completo, Hinata supo que había cometido un error cuando aquellos dedos calientes entraron donde nunca antes él se había atrevido a tocar, por instinto gimió aferrandose a sus hombros.

—¿Ni un poco?

—¡N-no! —quería llorar y no era precisamente de dolor.

—¿Por qué estas sonrojada entonces? —Su voz era tan fría que ella se preguntó como demonios podía ser él el mismo que estaba intentando darle placer a su cuerpo.

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! —Gimoteó retorciéndose, con dificultad logró soltar una de sus manos y lo asió de la muñeca intentando hacer que parara, el resultado fue peor, él sujetó su mano y la guió hasta perderse dentro de su propio deseo, Hinata chilló cuando sintió aquello que parecía tener vida bajo sus dedos, sus ojos claros se abrieron asustados, los de él perdidos en un punto inexacto de placer.

—Esta esperando por ti. —Él susurró, ella se horrorizo. La mano de él obligó a su pequeña mano a subir y bajar, a tocar, cerró los ojos avergonzadísima cuando aquello hizo explosión entre sus dedos, sintió aquel material viscoso correr por su mano.

—Por favor… —Volvió a suplicar, por un momento aquellos ojos rojos se posaron en ella, la analizaron fría y largamente. Su mano quedo libre y torpemente se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

—Soy un hombre que ha estado solo demasiado tiempo. —La observó atentamente pero ella no parecía tener algo que decir acerca de eso—. Tú mala suerte fue cruzarte en mi camino, tu perdición fue tener esos ojos.

—Pe-pero aún no me los ha quitado.

—Haré un trato. —Él bajó la nariz, olfateando su cabello suave—. No te quitare los ojos si esta noche me haces olvidar que soy un hombre solo.

—Yo… —Ella pasó saliva—. Yo quiero volver a mi casa.

—Te dejare ir.

—Yo… —La imagen de Naruto sonriendo apareció frente a sus ojos—. Yo amo a-a otra persona, yo-yo no…

—Es curioso, —él sonrió y fue una sonrisa mortalmente oscura—, mi sueño es hacerme de este mundo, ser el dueño de todo lo existente, el poder completo y la paz absoluta haciendo a todos uno solo conmigo, sin embargo, en realidad no soy el dueño de nada.

—U-usted…

—Si no soy tu dueño en realidad no soy dueño de nada. —Se levantó lentamente, rápidamente ella cerró la capa ocultando su desnudes, sus dedos ariscos sobre la tela, como si así pudiera protegerse de él—. Vete. —Madara señaló con gesto amargo la puerta.

—¿De-de verdad?

—Los Uchiha no nos conformamos, nunca lo hacemos. —Alzó la barbilla con soberbia—. O es todo o nada.

—Uh… —No supo si debía sentir algo acerca de eso pero se colocó unas zapatillas ninjas y giró a verlo, aún temerosa, aún sintiendo que en cualquier momento volvería a aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo de hombre.

—No pretendo forzarte, si no he logrado que me desees hasta ahora no lo lograré nunca, vete. —Y sus ojos estaban anormalmente encendidos.

—Usted… —Hinata avanzó de espaldas a la puerta, sin dejar de verlo.

—¡Vete con Naruto! —Una sonrisa esplendida se dibujó en su rostro mientras extendía ambos brazos—. Disfruta con él hasta que lo atrape, hártate de sus besos hasta que extraiga el Kyuubi de su cuerpo.

—U-usted nunca podrá tocar a Naruto-kun. —Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

—Eso esta por verse. —El hombre sonrió con suficiencia, una mueca de maldad. Finalmente ella huyó, corrió sintiendo que los pulmones le reventarían, aún con la humedad entre sus piernas, voló por los pasillos y encontró de manera providencial la salida. Corrió con el viento frío golpeando sus mejillas, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, corrió a su libertad sin saber muy bien como la había conseguido.

Madara simplemente se sentó sobre la cama cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y sonriendo de aquella manera oscura que lo caracterizaba.

Él no había podido ser su dueño y nunca lo sería, no era dueño del aire que respiraba, ni las hojas bajo sus pies ni siquiera había sido capaz de estremecer su alma. Dejo escapar una oscura carcajada.

Hyuuga Hinata.

La mujer que había logrado que los orbes rojos de demonio volvieran a dejar escapar sal.

Jodida existencia.

Jodida soledad.

Y cerrando los ojos se dejo caer sobre la cama, una que desde ese día volvería a ocupar solo él.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Tenía ganas de algo oscuro, con sorpresa he descubierto que ha resultado esto. No sé que decir. Mejor meditar bajo las rocas.

_26 de Septiembre del 2011 Lunes_


End file.
